


Sweetest Devotion

by MiuMiuMe



Category: Jumper(2008)
Genre: BAMF!Millie, Bad Poetry, Declarations Of Love, Hopefully I'll continue, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love in Later Chapters, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Poetic!Griffin, Schmoop, True Love, holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiuMiuMe/pseuds/MiuMiuMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Title taken from her holiness , Adele.*<br/>(Griffin is a hopeless romantic (never seen before in this fandom) and pines over David. </p><p>David is an oblivious idiot. Lucky for him, Millie is BAMF!)</p><p>Millie , Griffin , and David all live peacefully together in Griffin's hous-ahem-lair. </p><p>Millie and David aren't together ( no hard feelings) but have become the bestest of friends.</p><p>When Griffin is out getting some take-away , Millie convinces David to join her in some snooping around.</p><p>Needless to say , they do NOT expect to find poetry. </p><p>About David.</p><p>Written by Griffin.</p><p>(SUPER BAD POETRY)<br/>(lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOSH , I fucking ADORE these two , like seriously , they became one of my OTP's within a few hours.
> 
> My Second Ever Fanfic. 
> 
> Also , I have no beta , so be prepared for horrors.  
> <3

"I'm starving , anybody want some take-away ? "

"Yeah , bring back some Chinese ! " Millie shouts , perched on the couch in the _"living room"_ of their current "lair". Griffin was always so _theatrical_ , downright refusing to call it a home.

A quick _swoosh_ and Griffin was gone , most likely in China , since he was supposed to get "Chinese". Millie didn't understand Griffin , if she had his gift she wouldn't jump halfway across the world for some chow mein. There's a perfectly good Panda Express just down the block.

"I didn't think it could be possible to be this bored when your able to be anywhere you want , in an instant" David complained from his seat , busy twirling the ties of his hoodie repeatedly in his hands.

"You know what would be fun ?" Millie inquired deviously , garnering David's attention. "Griffin always get the tiniest bit _enraged_ at the thought of anybody entering his room. Maybe we should go see what he's hiding ?" 

David looked unsure , he had always been one who respected privacy , and so wasn't very excited by the current plan. " I don't know Millie , what if he's got a good reason he doesn't want anybody in there . Like , what if he has something he doesn't want anyone else to see ?" Wrong choice of words , seeing as it only spurred Millie on more.

"Exactly my point!"

There is just no winning with her , is there ?

"Fine , but no digging for anything , and we only stay in there for _two_ minutes , we don't want him seeing us in there , I don't want to die this young." He said with a somewhat serious tone.

Millie nodded her head , and off they were , on their journey to infiltrate the Brit's sleeping quarters.

xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxx

David warily pushed the door open , half expecting traps to go off and viciously injure him and Millie , because , _come on_ , it is **Griffin** they are talking about here.

His bedroom was...surprising to say the least.  
Not entirely messy , but far from neat. There were scribbles of Paladin's faces here and there , what appeared to be pages of various countries and their currencies , as well as a "conveniently" placed sign stating : "Helpful Phrases" where a list was put up.

"Well , are you happy now ? He didn't want us to see...absolutely nothing." David made a movement to the door but stopped when Millie went to speak.

"No , I'm telling you , there's something else he doesn't want us to see. He must be hiding it somewhere..." David's eyes grew wide as Millie suddenly started to go around the room , moving things out and away from their places.

"Millie ! You can't do this , what if he comes back ? And I told you not to touch anything !"  
David exclaimed when she knocked off a book from his desk.

"What's this ...? "

She picked up the book , only to be surprised when a whole bunch of folded papers came falling out of the dust jacket. Now David himself was intrigued , curious to see what so desperately needed to be hid.

Millie unfolded one tiny piece of paper , starting to read whatever was scribbled onto it with Griffin's chicken-scratch handwriting. After a short pause she looked up to David , then burst in to a fit of giggles , bending over to try and conceal her laughter.

"What ? What's so funny..." David tried to ask but the hysterical woman just handed him the paper.

He started to read :

> _" We are totally different , polar opposites if you may , but to be honest , I've never felt this way before. My stomach does this weird fucking thing where it feels like its tied in knots. My lungs constrict and prevent any form of inhaling. I can't think straight !"_

Looks like Griffins found himself a girlfriend , at least , that's what it looks like , according to the bad poetry. He never figured Griffin to be the sappy type. Nevertheless , he continued reading.

> _" and its all cause of him. That fucking tall , idiot who has somehow managed to capture my heart , and refuse to give it back . Without even knowing it._

Oh fuck.  
This poetry(albeit bad) is about _him_.

"I'm back ! " Griffin all but shouts by the doorway. Without even thinking , David grabs Millie by the waist and they jump back to the living area.

"Finally , some food ." Millie says , trying to act natural.

Griffin puts down the bag on the counter , Millie jumping up to go and retrieve the aforemention food. Griffin takes the bag once Millie has her little box , happily starting to devour its contents. He puts the bag down and take out his own food , before getting David's.

As Griffin hands him his food , he can't help but notice a _really_ faint blush on Griffin's cheeks when their hands accidentally brush against each other.

Griffin just nods to David and retreats back into the kitchen , claiming he wanted to get a plate

When Griffin turns around , Millie signals for him , and when his eyes land on her , she's quickly extracting the bunch of folded papers from her pocket. He looks at her with disbelief and she just mouths _tonight_ and deposits them back in her pocket before Griffin has a chance to notice.

He doesn't know what's in store for him , but he sure is curious to find out , after his experience in the shorter jumper's room.

He'll just have to wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> That was.... Difficult to say the least , I played a little with the code so....yeah.
> 
> Please comment , if you find it deserves one. Also , tell me if I need to post a second chapter?


End file.
